Pups and the Date
Roxy says title card. Marshall: Maybe today is it, I should ask Roxy on a date (blushes) No, Rocky will just annoy me! Chase: (eavesdropping) Oooohhhhh! I gotta tell the others! Chase: (runs over to the others) Guys, Marshall wants to go on a date with Roxy! All of the pups look at Roxy, who is blushing pretty hard. Skye: C'mon Roxy! Let's get you ready for your date! Roxy: Okay... Marshall: Hi guys... Chase: Let's get you ready for your date with Roxy! Marshall: How did you...know?! Chase: I would tell you, but then I'll have to destroy you. Marshall: Uh... Rocky: (growls) you better make my sister happy, or else! Marshall: (gulps) Okay... Zuma: C'mon Dudes! Let's take him to Wyders! At the lookout.... Marshall is wearing a bow tie, with flowers in his paws. The others are too (without the flowers) except Rubble is wearing a chef hat, Zuma and Chase are wearing Tux, and Rocky isn't doing anything. Marshall: Ryder, why don't you ask Katie out? Ryder: (blushing) Me? I don't like Katie, I mean I like her, but not like-like her! Marshall: (smirks) Uh hum. At Katie's... Roxy is wearing a bow on her fur, while Skye is wearing a bow also, but is wearing a dress. Roxy: Hey Katie, why don't you ask Ryder out? Katie: (blushing) What?! Me like Ryder, I mean, I like Ryder, but not like-like! Roxy: (smirks) Uh hum. Roxy and Skye go back to the lookout, and see The others. A table is outside for Roxy and Marshall to sit down on. Skye and Chase grab violins, while Zuma gets a tuba. Rubble makes the spaghetti, French bread, and puts out candles. Rocky is by a tree, ready to something bad. Smoky: Hi Rocky! What's- Rocky: Shh! I'm going to do something. Smoky: Okay... Marshall: (blushing) Here Roxy (gives Roxy the flowers) Roxy: (blushing) Thanks Marshall! Rocky: (makes loud kissey noises) Roxy: Rocky! Rocky: (still makes noises) Smoky: (pulls Rocky away) Stop! Rocky: Sorry... Roxy and Marshall are about to eat their spaghetti, when Cooper and Tundra pull up, along with Princess, who is riding with Tundra. Princess: Bonjour! Tundra: Hi Guys! Cooper: What's going on? Rubble: (points to the table) Cooper, Princess and Tundra: Oh, sorry! (Walk inside quietly) Cali walks up and jumps on Chase Skye: You okay- (sees Cali on Chase) Chase: I hate you...(Cali makes Chase sneeze, and makes him fall into the tuba) Zuma: (blows hard on the on the tuba, but it explodes and Chase lands inside the Lookout) Zuma: (coughs) Help...(faints) Roxy and Marshall stare, then begin to eat there food. They accidentally kiss, and begin to blush. They begin to eat again, be then they see Rubble on the table eating the food. Roxy: Rubble?! Rubble: (pops a meatball into his mouth) Yes? (Rolls over into the sauce, but gets it all over his tie) Roxy: Never mind... Roxy and Marshall look up into the Sky, but as they are about to kiss, Alex puts his toy truck in front of them. Marshall: Alex! Alex: Sorry! I'll go play somewhere else! Marshall: how can this get any worse?! Smoky: Roxy, I need help! Roxy: okay...(goes to help him) Alex: Cool! Fire Sticks! (Moves his truck against the candles, but they fall) Uh oh! The candles start a fire on the table. Marshall: Uh oh... Roxy: There Smoky! Your paw is fixed! Smoky: Thanks sis! Roxy: (walks away from the bushes, but sees the fire) Skye: Uh oh, this Pups gotta Fly! (Flies away to Marshall's hose from his truck) Zuma: Huh? (Wakes up and sees the fire) what...(faints again) Skye: (flies over the fire, but burns some of her paw) Ow! (puts out the fire with the hose) Marshall: Thanks Skye! (Hugs her) Roxy: Marshall... Marshall: (begins to cry) Roxy...I'm so sorry...it's just that...the fire...the explosion...everything...sorry It was the worst date of your life... Roxy: Marshall? Marshall:(crying) Yes? Roxy: (kisses Marshall) Marshall: (blushes, and getting kissed) mpf? Roxy: (blushes) Roxy: Marshall, don't worry, it's not like we won't date ever again! We will! Marshall: And Roxy... Roxy: Yes? Marshall: (blushes as he kisses Roxy back) Inside the lookout, Tundra, Cooper, and Princess are looking from the telescope. Tundra: Aw! Maybe...(yes, I read Pups go on a Date) Princess: It reminds me of how Zuma and I dated! Cooper: Too bad I don't have a girl... Outside... Roxy: (blushes) See you Marshall... Chase: (Comes outside) What did I miss? Marshall: A romantic night! Chase: I knew it! Skye: Marshall... Zuma: (wakes up) Chase... Rubble: Chase... Smoky: Marshall... Rubble: Why did you eavesdrop?! Skye: Why did you want us to make a date?! Marshall: Uh...(looks at Chase) Chase: Uh...RUN! Marshall and Chase run away as they get Chased by the others Marshall and Chase: AAAHHH! Tundra: That's a happy ending, for Roxy! Princess: Poor Marshall! Cooper: Yep The end